


Caught In A Trap

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Gets it, Salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: Called into the principle's office, Marinette isnt surprised when she finds Lila already waiting inside, eyes watery as she makes up another lie to get her in trouble. When the principle walks out of the room however, Lila is quick to change her tune, and Marinette finds herself caught in Checkmate with seemingly no way out





	Caught In A Trap

Marinette had no idea why she'd been summoned to Mr. Damocles’s room. When Lila hadn't shown up that day, she’d hoped that she’d have a day of peace, a day where she wouldn't have to deal with her lies and her bullying. Apparently she'd been wrong.

Her fears were proven correct when she opened the door to the principal's office, seeing the owlish Principle and a pitiful looking Lila waiting for her. For a moment, she thought that Lila had been found out, that she hadn't been careful enough, and hope surged through her.

“Marinette! How could you cheat off of my test!” Lila wailed, a fresh flood of crocodile tears spilling out onto her cheeks. That hope quickly faded as she realized the real reason why she was here. Suddenly she felt very tired, and she slumped into the seat next to Lila. 

“Monsieur Damocles. I didn't copy her test,” she said tiredly. “Besides, Lila sits on the other side of the classroom, three rows behind me. I couldn’t have copied her if i tried.”

The Man’s bushy eyebrows rose at that, and he looked from the sniffling brunette to herself. “I was told that Miss. Rossi was moved to take the test, she said it was too distracting where she sat..”

“Who told you that?”

“Why, Miss Rossi herself!”

Lila looked at her with a pout and nodded. “I can't believe you don't remember that I sat next to you! Alya wasn't there yesterday so I moved seats!”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. While it was true that Alya wasn't at school yesterday-she hadn't studied all week and spent the day cramming for the test-, Lila had stayed in her seat. “Why would it be distracting though? She sits in the very back and doesn't have a desk partner. There's no reason why she should have moved. In fact, she didn't move seats at all, i sat alone during the test.”

Realizing she was caught, Lila quickly stuttered to come up with an excuse. “I asked to be moved because I didn't want to accidentally cheat by seeing Max’s paper! He's super smart, and I was worried that I might accidentally see his answers!”

Smirking, Marinette crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. “Oh? Are you saying you weren't worried that Nino would get as many answers right then? After all, if you're saying you asked to be moved because you were worried you’d cheat, then you're saying you weren't worried about copying Nino’s answers.”

Sputtering, Lila quickly shook her head. “No! O-Of course not! Nino’s… very smart..”

The Principle nodded, shuffling through some papers on his desk. “Indeed. He did well on his test, scoring an 87%, while the two of you only had a 72.”

Marinette winced as she heard her score. She hadn't had any time to study, there's been several Akuma attacks, two from Lila herself, and she'd been so tired she wasn't able to stay up at all to study. Maybe she could talk to the Master about making some new permanent heroes to help her out.

Sighing heavily, the principle looked up at the two of them. “Now, two of you getting the same score is one thing. However, you two answered the test exactly the same, word for word, and that’s something I cannot ignore. We take cheating and plagiarism very seriously at Francois Dupont, and one of you must be punished. Now, if the person who cheated comes out and says it right now, i will lighten the punishment and let your teacher decide what punishment to give you in reward for your honesty. If not, then both of you will be given detention for the rest of the week, as well as getting extra work from your teacher.

Marinette’s eyes widened in horror, and she felt a pit in her stomach drop. Detention? Extra work? She barely had enough time to do her homework as it was! There was no way she could do that! Part of her wondered whether or not she should just give up and lie, saying that it was her that cheated. At least then, she wouldn't have as bad of a sentence, and Ms Bustier would vouch for her… right? After all, Lila would rather be punished alongside her rather than admit that she lied and cheated.

She took a deep breath, and was about to admit to something she didn't do, until a frustrated noise came from Lila, catching her attention.

“Marinette why don't you confess already! Do you really hate me so much that you'd force me to take a punishment I don't deserve just to spite me?”

If only Lila knew how close she was to giving in, just how close shed been to winning, she’d surely regret opening up her big mouth. Her resolve was steadied, her heart hardened, and her mind set. Lifting her chin, she looked at her principle, her eyes not leaving his.

“Monsieur, I did not cheat. Lila is lying. She did not sit next to me, and she sat in the back. I don't know how we have the same answers, but I can promise you that my answers are my own. I even turned my paper in before Lila did.If you want to check before punishing us, please check with Miss. Bustier. Then you’ll know which one of us is really lying.

Lila froze at her words. It was obvious that she hadn't expected Marinette to ask him to check with their teacher. She thought she broke Marinette’s will, that the fight in her died. Only now did she realize that Marinette had not backed down, not by a long shot.

The principle seemed to consider her words, and nodded in agreement. “Excellent idea Marinette, i’ll go check right now.” picking up their test papers, he stood up,accidentally knocking over the loudspeaker, fumbling with it before accidentally knocking it on the ground. A high pitched shrill filled the air, and Marinette and Lila both covered their ears immediately, squeezing their eyes shut at the painful noise. In her bag,tikki did the same. 

Quick to click a button that would turn off the noise, the principle laughed and cleared his throat. “Sorry girls, accidentally turned it on. I'll be back after talking to your teacher. Now stay here, ill be right back.” 

Both girls were quiet as he left, and it wasn't until his footsteps could not be heard that Lila turned on her, her eyes burning with fury.

“You couldn't just give up could you? You know, it’d be a lot easier if you just gave in and played along. If you let me win id stop targeting you so much, it's your fault all of this is happening!”

Marinette’s cheeks reddened as she was blamed for her bullying, and she stood up, glaring down at her. “Me? I’m not the one who cornered me in the bathroom and threatened to take all of my friends away if i didn't obey! I didn't force you to lie or bully me! You did that all on your own, and im sick of it!”

“You're ‘sick of it’ hm?” Standing up, Lila snickered and shoved Marinette back into her seat. “If you're sick of it, then why don't you stand up to me? Why don't you tell all of your little friends and take them back? Oh that's right. They like me better than they like you! In fact, they hate you all now! Alya and Nino? They believed me so quickly, and now they're my best friends. Not. yours. The class? Honestly I'm shocked, I didn't expect them to like a new kid over their own “Everyday Ladybug,” she sneered.

“The only people I can't convince are Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien. I don't care about the first two, nobody likes them anyway. Adrien though? Oh if only Ladybug hadn't shown up and humiliated me. Then i'd be the one he believes. I'd be his everyday ladybug! No, i'd be better than that. I’m his everyday Volpina.”

Marinette tried sitting up, but only resulted in getting shoved again, grunting as her shoulder hit the back of the chair.

“But just like ladybug, you keep getting in my way! Now stay down, and shut up. Otherwise next time, it wont simply be a cheating test.”

“W-what do you mean?” Marinette asked, scared of what she might suggest.

A wicked smirk slid onto her face, quickly replaced by an innocent pout as she tapped her chin. “Oh, I don't know. Maybe ill say that you've been threatening me, or I’ll manage to get Ms Bustier to get you moved out of the class because you make me uncomfortable. Oh! Or I could get out my special effects makeup and make it look like you beat me up, I'm sure that would get you expelled for sure.”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears at the threats. There’s no way she could prove any of that didn't happen. No one believes her anyway, why would they believe her now? The fight in her died out, realizing she'd lost.

“How did you cheat?” she asked softly, her voice a hushed whisper.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Lila asked innocently, cupping her ear. “I can't hear you, tinnitus and all.”

Gritting her teeth, Marinette growled “how did you cheat?”

Laughing, Lila sat down on top of principal Damocles’ desk, crossing her legs and leaning forward, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. “Oh that? That was easy,” she grinned.

“All I did was to be the last one to turn in my test. Then after class was out, I offered to help grade papers, put mine in the trash, grabbed a blank one and copied every answer word for word. Did you know you had eight grammar mistakes?” she clicked her tongue in disappointment. “It’s a good thing you have good handwriting, it's about the only good thing about you. I thought about copying Max’s test, and then getting a few answers wrong on purpose, or saying things in a different way so I could get an A, but I thought this would be so much better. Any other questions?”

Matinette thought for a moment, looking up at her. “Are you really willing to get detention and extra work just to get me in trouble?”

“Of course!” Lila said with no hesitation. 

“After all, all I have to do is bat my pretty eyes and shed a few tears about how you lied and I was wrongfully punished, and i'll have everyone willing to help me do my work! And by help, i mean do. I have that class wrapped around my finger. For such smart students, they really are dumb, but i wont complain. After all, the only one they can blame is themselves for believing me.”

The door slammed open behind them, and both girls shrieked at the sudden bang the door made as it hit the wall. Turning around, Marinette saw a red faced Damocles, horrified Miss. Bustier, as well as a furious Alya, Nino, Adrien, and the rest of what looked like the whole school behind them.

“Off my desk.” The principle snarled, his eyes narrow.

Like a frightened kitten, Lila hopped off of the desk and was immediately in her seat, her demeanor completely different. Her confidence from before was gone, filled with fear and confusion. Clearing her throat, she looked at her friends and offered a small smile.

“Its okay everyone, you don't have to be so angry with Marinette. She confessed and admitted that she che-

“Oh it isn't Marinette we’re angry with,” Alya growled, her fist clenching her phone at her side.

Lila blinked in surprise, leaning back at the girl’s hostility. “Ayla? What’s wrong?

“What's wrong is that you've been lying to me! You've been lying to all of us! You made me believe that you were my friend when all you've done is use me against Marinette!”

Lila froze, slowly looking at Marinette. 

“M-Marinette, w-why would you lie-

“She didn't lie!” Alya roared, stomping forward, only to be held back by an equally angry looking Nino. “You cant lie anymore Lila! We heard it! All of it!”

Confusion covered Lila’s face, her nose wrinkling in confusion. “Heard it? What do you-

It was at that moment both girls noticed it. An echo. Looking at the loudspeaker, Marinette realized it wasn't off. Mr Damocles never turned it off. It had been recording them the whole time. The whole school heard what Lila had said to Marinette, the whole school now knew Lila had been lying to them, that Lila had turned them against their close friend, their friend who helped them so much and cared for them so much. The whole school was furious at this intruder who sought to hurt their Everyday Ladybug.

What no one realized was that Chat Noir was standing among them, his ring in his pocket to resist the urge to transform and destroy the girl who’d tormented his friend, a friend he cared about.

Alya held up her phone, showing that it was still recording. “You can stop lying now Lila, just like a fox, you've been caught in a trap you were unaware was even there.”

Marinette felt like she was going to cry. They knew, they knew she wasn't lying. They realized that Lila had hurt her, that shed lied to them, that she’d threatened her, that she had tried to ruin her life. She wasn't alone anymore.

Alya’s eyes went to Marinette, and they softened. “Marinette.. I’m so sorry.. I never should've stopped listening.. I'm so so sorry…”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears, and she stood up, rushing to her friend’s open arms. Or the first time for as long as she could remember, she cried. Alya’s arms tightened around her, ending the footage with a simple click. Some moments were too private to be recorded, she learned her lesson after Oblivio.

“I tried so hard to tell you!” She wept. “I thought I lost you!”

Alya’s own eyes began to water, and she buried her face into her friend’s hair, rubbing her back softly. “No girl.. I’m the one who lost you.. I never should have listened to Lila. I was a terrible reporter, im a terrible friend. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but i'm so so so sorry.”

Another pair of arms wrapped around her, and she felt the brim of Nino’s hat poked her head.   
“Marinette, you and I have been friends since kindergarten, but I got… I got too excited about LIla. I got too excited thinking about how she'd get me discovered, how she knew so many people, but I forgot that I have my own little celebrity right here. Two if you count Adrien.”

She giggled at that, sniffling as her tears began to slow.  
A fourth pair of arms surrounded her, and she looked up to see Adrien’s guilt ridden face. “Marinette… I'm sorry.. I didn't keep my promise.. I promised we'd be in this together.. But I left you.. I was scared, i didn't know things were that bad, i..” he chewed his lip, and Marinette frowned, looking up at him and leaning back from the embrace of her friends.

“Adrien, you abandoned me. You never once spoke up about her lies, and you told me to keep quiet about it because you were worried Lila was being akumatized. I listened to you, I figured if I wasn't alone it would all be okay, but it wasn't. I was alone, everyone hated me, and you sit there and watched. Your only apologizing now because there's nothing for you to lose here. Well im sorry, but i can't be friends with someone who leaves their friends when you know they need you. I don't accept your apology, and im afraid I can't forgive you.”

The whole class was silent at her speech, shocked that Marinette could speak like that to her crush. Only he wasn't her crush anymore, he'd stopped being that a long time ago. He'd stopped being her friend too, only she had lied to herself to believe that he still was. Funny, it seemed she was a liar too.

Adrien was stunned, staring at her in shock before laughing nervously. “Marinette you don't mean that..”

“Actually, I do. Maybe later ill forgive you and i'll apologize, but right now this is my truth. I'm not hiding the truth any longer.” turning to Alya and Nino, she offered a sad smile the tension leaving her.

“I want to forgive you both, but it'll take some time. I'm Still hurt by this all.. But I do still want to be your friend, if you’ll still have me that is.”

Nodding her head, Alya offered a warm smile. “Of course we want you girl. We’ll make it up to you, i promise.”

“Excuse me?” a bored and annoyed voice called from behind her. Turning around, Marnette saw Lila, staring at the whole group of them, irritation evident on her face now that she wasn't pretending. “So.. what happens to me now?”

Five words that Marinette never thought she'd hear were spoken, and time seemed to slow. Lila’s face paled, and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Alya and the others cheered and rushed to hug Marinette. Marinette herself was in a state of shock, relief, and bliss all at once. It was over, it was finally over.

“You Miss. Rossi, are expelled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely's! Thank you so much for reading this fic, it was a lot of fun to write and was VERY theraputic to write lol.   
If you want more content from me, feel free to drop by my tumblr!   
Leave a review maybe? Please and thank you!  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlightkitkat


End file.
